Facade
by PandoraxDestiny
Summary: 'A mask put up to hide what we really feel. After all, what they don't know won't hurt them…right' All he wanted was to be alone for once; and her, to be noticed. A story of two teens who wanted what the other had. But it was because of this that brought the two together. KisexReader
1. Chapter 1

**Facade**

* * *

**A/N:**** Originally made for my friend on Wattpad as a readerXKise fanfiction, but as writing in an interactive perspective is not allowed on , reader has now been converted into an OC. For the original, visit my profile to find the link to my Wattpad account ^^**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

* * *

**_'_****_A mask put up to hide what we really feel. After all, what they don't know won't hurt them…right?'_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fated Encounter**

* * *

_"__Ne, ne, isn't that him?" he heard a girl whisper excitedly._

_"__It's Kise Ryouta!" squealed another girl._

_"__I heard he made it into the first string of the basketball club."_

_"__Really?! He's so cool!"_

The person in question mentally sighed. It was always the same, every single day. He was sick of it. But of course, he wouldn't show it. He put on a bright smile and waved at the crowd of girls surrounding him. They squealed.

He continued on his way, all the while smiling at his fans. He didn't exactly enjoy having them swoon over him, but it was part of his job to respond to the people who supported him. He was a model after all.

All he really wanted right now was for them to leave him alone. He currently just wanted peace and quiet; was that too much to ask for?

He scanned the crowd of supporters; most of them blushed and commented that he was looking at them. Some of them fought about who he was really looking at, but he wasn't even looking at one specific person.

It was quite amusing, watching them fight over him. There was really no point since he wasn't into the type of girl they were anyway. He preferred a quiet person who would listen and accept him for who he truly was; someone like Kurokocchi.

His smile grew wider at the thought of the phantom player of Teikou. He was definitely Kise's favourite out of all the Generation of Miracles.

Continuing on his way in a much brighter mood than before, he noticed out the corner of his eyes a flash of obsidian separated from the rest of his fans. But when he turned for a better look, there was nothing there.

* * *

"Class, today there'll be new seating arrangements!" the teacher announced, looking down at the clipboard in their hand. The class chatted excitedly, going on about the people they hope they will placed with; but some just groaned, finding this process troublesome as they found their desk perfectly fine.

Kise just stared out the window in boredom; he didn't really care about who sat near him, as long as they weren't too noisy. If he was lucky, maybe it would be someone interesting.

The teacher called out the new seating arrangement, but Kise remained in the same spot. His seating position did not change at all.

Everyone shuffled around, locating their new desks. Kise looked up as the chair of the desk in front of his scraped against the floor, creating an unpleasant ear-grating noise. His eyebrows twitched and the edge of his lips tilted down, forming a frown. The person sat down and Kise saw onyx hair. His eyebrows furrowed as he did not recognize the female classmate sitting before him.

Now Kise prided himself in knowing all the girls in the school; well, now _almost_ all the girls in the school.

He stared holes into the female teen in front of him, trying to recall who she was. He couldn't remember, and it frustrated him no end.

And so that's how the rest of the lesson continued.

* * *

When the bell rang for lunch, the unfamiliar raven-haired girl stood up and left the classroom, never glancing back.

Students gathered around Kise, mainly girls, asking him if they would have lunch with them, but he politely refused in a cheerful carefree manner, telling them that he was going to eat with the rest of the regulars in the Teikou basketball club. He then proceeded on his way to the rooftop to meet with his friends.

"Kise-kun, is everything alright? You're spacing out." the sky blue-haired boy next to him asked. Kise blinked and snapped out of his trance, putting on the usual smile once again.

"Nope! Everything is alright Kurokocchi." he replied brightly. Kuroko gave him a doubtful look. He was not convinced.

"No you're not." he retorted bluntly. Kise sweat dropped.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" he protested.

"So what's wrong? Girl troubles?" interrogated a dark blunette, casually slinging an arm around Kise's shoulder.

"Huh?! When did you get there Aominecchi?!" Kise exclaimed in shock. Aomine was beside Kuroko just then!

"That doesn't matter. So, tell me, what's wrong?" Aomine demanded, closing in on Kise with every word. Kise gulped, he was put into an uncomfortable position and the look that the blunette was giving him was intimidating.

"N-nothing." stuttered the blonde. Aomine opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by the door to the rooftop squeaking open. The group turned to see who it was and Kise's eyes widened in surprise.

It was the girl with ebony coloured hair.

Now that Kise could see her properly, he noticed her amethyst eyes and long lashes. She had smooth, unblemished skin and a button nose with small rose coloured lips.

The girl had a small, petite stature and she wore the girls' uniform along with the school's button up jumper which seemed a size too big. White knee-length socks and indoor shoes completed the look. She looked ordinary, like most of the girls that attended Teikou; maybe a just little above average.

She glanced at the group for a brief moment, but then focused on Kuroko, disregarding the rest of them.

"Tetsuya-kun, the librarian requests our assistance. Now." she informed Kuroko, emphasising the time the librarian needed them. Kuroko nodded in understanding and stood up, bidding them goodbye before following the nameless girl to the library.

Silence ensued after the two left.

"I wonder who that was." Aomine asked to no one in particular. That seemed to be the breaking point for Momoi who had remained silent with the rest of the generation of miracles during the interrogation of Kise.

"Who does that girl think she is?! Calling Tetsu-kun by his first name!" she shrieked. The guys had to cover their ears from how high the pitch was. Momoi's face was flushed in rage as her chest heaved. Aomine sweat dropped.

"But you call Tetsu by his first name too…" Aomine trailed off as Momoi trained her fierce glare on him. He gulped.

"I'm the only girl who's allowed to call him that." she said darkly, crushing the juice box in her hand.

"Relax Momoi, she's a library assistant, just like Kuroko. That means that they spend quite a lot of time together, and since she's a library assistant, she must like books; just like Kuroko. So it's understandable if they're on first name basis." reasoned Midorima, pushing his glasses up.

"But-" protested Momoi.

"That's enough." ordered Akashi. Momoi's shoulders fell as she gave up with a distraught expression.

"So," began Aomine, turning to Kise with a sly smirk, "is that the girl you're having trouble with?"

Kise's breathing abruptly stopped and he stared with wide eyes at Aomine.

"What are you talking about?" he answered, laughing nervously afterwards whilst rubbing the nape of his neck, eyes darting about, refusing to look at his friends. Aomine's smirk grew wider.

"So it is." He hummed. He was going to have so much fun blackmailing Kise.

"…This week, Oha-Asa predicted that Geminis are going to have a fated encounter with a fated person that will have a huge impact on their lives." Midorima randomly inserted. Kise froze.

"What?"

"That is the weekly horoscope for Geminis." Midorima informed, pushing his glasses once again.

"Oh! Do me next!" exclaimed Momoi excitedly, "What's my relationship with Kuroko supposed to be like?"

"Momoi, I've told you before, with Kuroko being an Aquarius, and you a Taurus, it won't work out. You're not meant to be." Midorima replied. Momoi continued to sulk.

"Then how about me?" Aomine asked, "What's my horoscope for the week?"

"Virgos may be experiencing their luckiest week of the month. If you experience a lucky streak, it is a reward for something you did earlier that made this happen."

"Hmm, what's mine Mido-chin?" Murasakibara asked, stopping for a moment in eating his snacks.

"Libras will need see the bigger picture or outside the box as they may make a wrong decision."

"Then what is Aka-chin's?"

Midorima cleared his throat before announcing it to the curious group.

"You shouldn't interfere with things you shouldn't, but if you do, the results may be very unexpected."

* * *

It was after school and Kise was making his way to the gym for basketball practice when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" he apologized, quickly turning around to help that person up. He was surprised to see the girl from earlier.

"It's fine." mumbled the girl, so quietly that Kise had just barely heard. She ignored his outstretched hand and stood up by herself, smoothing her uniform free of any creases that may have formed during the fall.

"I'm glad you're fine." Kise told her with a smile.

She glanced at him and mumbled something incoherent.

"Hm?" Kise tilted his head to the side.

"I said I don't like you." she said louder, "You're so fake, trying to act like someone you aren't. I hate people like you the most."

And with that she left, leaving behind a shocked and flabbergasted blonde.

* * *

Basketball practice had just finished and the regulars of the said club and their manager were on their way home, but they made a pit stop at the convenience store to buy icy-poles.

"Say Kurokocchi, who was that girl from earlier?"Kise asked the phantom player.

"Yeah, who was she?" Momoi asked as she clung to one of Kuroko's arm, pressing her breasts firmly against it.

"Hm? You mean Chumoku-san?"

"Yep."

"Shouldn't you know Kise-kun? She is your classmate afterwards." Kuroko inquired. Kise flushed as everybody turned their gazes onto him.

"You don't even know your own classmate's name." Aomine stated dumbly.

Silence hung into the air until someone made a 'pft' noise and snickering followed.

"Don't laugh!" Kise cried indignantly in embarrassment, the pink dusting his cheeks fading into a dark shade of scarlet.

"Kise's right, this is no laughing matter," Kuroko told them. Kise brightened.

"Kurokocchi!"

"This is a serious matter because he doesn't know the name of his classmates."

This just made most of the group laugh even harder as Kise returned to a gloomy state.

"Seriously guys." he mumbled.

"Although," Kuroko began, the group silencing, getting ready for his speech, "I have to wonder why he doesn't know her since Kise knows practically knows every girl at school."

"…That's true." Aomine said thoughtfully, his hand cupping his chin as he stared up at the sky.

Unbeknownst to the others, Kise had a determined look on his face.

* * *

As Hitomi entered the classroom, she could feel a gaze following her. From the corner of her eyes, she could see a certain blonde model starring intensely to her. After a split second, her eyes flittered away from his form and she sat in front of him, waiting for the lesson to start.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, feeling the blonde behind her burning holes into the back of her head. Finally feeling fed up with him, she turned around and gave him a glare.

"What do you want?" she asked; annoyance was evident in her voice.

The blonde model's look of concentration started turning into a pout, and his eyebrows started furrowing anymore if possible. He didn't respond, and that only served to piss Hitomi off even more. A tick mark formed and she swerved around to face the front again with an 'hmph'.

* * *

He didn't understand.

Why didn't she fangirl over him? Squeal and turn bashful in his presence? He just couldn't understand at all. But at the same time he was fascinated. He wanted to find out why she didn't act like the other girls. Curiosity burned passionately inside him.

"Why aren't you like them?" he asked aloud. He watched as Hitomi only turned her head halfway, although he had her full attention.

"Excuse me?" she questioned with a slightly puzzled look. Somehow he found it endearing, that look of confusion.

He pushed that thought away and asked again, "Why aren't you like them?"

A brow rose, "Who?"

"All the other girls. You don't act like they do around me."

"Are you calling me abnormal?" she accused him. With a huff of indignance, Hitomi turned to face the front again, fed up with him once again. "I don't understand why they like you. You only got looks and they don't know anything else about you. I think that they're fools for liking you based on looks."

That took him by surprise. He hadn't met a girl quite like her before; one that based people off their personality rather than looks. He didn't know why, but it made his heart beat a little faster. Whether it was a good or bad thing, he didn't know. Suddenly he felt a little more confident and playful, almost like how he felt with the Generation of Miracles.

"Oh? So you admit I got looks?" he hummed, leaning forward with one elbow propped and chin resting on his palm.

Hitomi swerved around so quickly it seemed as though her head was going to spin off. Her amethyst eyes were as wide as dinner plates and her face was flushed as red as it could get, and if possible, getting redder and redder by the second. Her mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water and he couldn't resist playfully saying, "You should close it; wouldn't want a fly to fly in now, would you?"

That only earned him a glare which would've been terrifying if not for her blushing face. Were her ears turning red too?

"Shut up…" Hitomi grumbled and turned around, refusing to give him any more attention and making a bigger fool out of herself.

Yep, her ears were definitely red.

* * *

**_'_****_It's pretty simple, pretty obvious: that people's first impressions of people are really a big mistake.' – Vincent D'Onofrio_**


	2. Chapter 2: Interference

**Facade**

* * *

**A/N: ...I'm sad there are no reviews, but okay. If you ever have an idea you'd like incorporated into the story, don't hesitate to tell me, if it fits into my plotline, I'll try my best to include it! Aside from that, a big thanks to those who have favourited and followed the story ^^**

**Fun Fact: Hitomi was suppose to be a really quiet unnoticable girl - like Kuroko - who was interested in music and books, but somehow she ended up as a tsundere ^^;**

**Anybody excited for season three of Kuroko no Basuke?!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

* * *

**_'_****_A mask put up to hide what we really feel. After all, what they don't know won't hurt them…right?'_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Interference**

* * *

He infuriated her.

The way he thought he could get anything he wanted with just a smile was something Hitomi absolutely hated.

And she hated how he had tried to use that on her.

Worse; she actually fell for it.

Hitomi buried her face in her arms, disgusted with how her heart had betrayed her and started rapidly beating when he spoke with her. She refused to be one of those brainless fangirls and dismissed the heartbeats she experienced earlier as simply hormones. No teenager could possibly avoid it, it was part of puberty. Hitomi absolutely did not want to be attracted to him, she felt nothing towards him. Nope. Zilch. Nadda.

Around her, Hitomi could hear the sound of chairs scrapping against the floor, creating a horrible screechy noise that made her cringe. Chatter surrounded her as her classmates made plans for what they were going to do now since school was over for the day.

Once silence infiltrated the air, Hitomi looked up, her sight slightly bleary, trying to adjust after being immersed in darkness, only to be greeted by a face practically breathing on her own.

She squeaked. "W-What?!" Hitomi squealed, backing away. She fell off her chair. "Eh?"

A crash sounded in the classroom and Hitomi winced from the loud sound, as well as from the pain that streamed in her body. "Itai…" she grumbled, rubbing her aching backside. She glanced up to glare at the offender who had caused this to happen and she found an amused blonde sitting in the chair that matched the desk in front of her.

"You…" she trailed off murderously. Hitomi had no words to describe this guy. All she heard was a chuckle and she snapped her face back up to look at him again as she had lowered her head when preparing to insult him. God, she really wanted to hurt this bastard really badly right now.

"Are you alright?" he asked, getting up from his seat and offering Hitomi his hand. She 'hmphed' and got up herself, refusing to submit to his help.

"I would be if it weren't for you." Hitomi retorted menacingly. Despite saying that, Kise didn't look offended at all. It sort of pissed her off.

"I'm sorry." he replied, undeterred; a bright smile was plastered on his face. Rage boiled within Hitomi. The least he could do was not put up that façade in front of her. It was offensive, him believing that she would be fooled by his fake front. Hitomi snorted and took a step forward, ready to give him a piece of her mind, only to trip over your chair which had fallen when she fell. She 'eeped' as she fell forward, bracing herself for the impact.

However, Hitomi's face never met the floor. Instead, below her there was a warm body.

"Ow…" said the person below her. Hitomi instantly shot up, only to come face to face with a certain blonde. Her face flushed at the close proximity and she could smell his scent from how close she was to him. _'Oh, God no!'_ she thought in horror. She did _not_ just land on him. Hitomi quickly scrambled away and crawled into a ball, sort of hyperventilating.

"Um…What's wrong?" a masculine voice asked. Hitomi peeked out and saw Kise blinking at her owlishly, dumfounded with the situation at hand.

"…I usually take my shower quite late, but it appears today I'll have to take one as soon as I get home." she informed him bluntly with a level tone and empty face. He looked offended, but entertained at the same time.

"Come on, I can't be that bad." he mused, drawing closer to her. Hitomi shuffled away and gave him a warning look that clearly stated that he should not come any closer than he already was. He disregarded the look and took another cheery step forward. This continued until Hitomi were backed against the wall. She glimpsed at the door to her side from the corner of her eyes, but she realised with dread, _'I won't make it in time.'_ Hitomi knew he was stronger and faster as it was well known in the school that he was in the first string of their renowned basketball team. He also had longer legs, which was so unfair. Compared to Hitomi with her sedentary lifestyle and short, stubby legs, she stood no chance against him. Never had she felt so far away from her goal. _'This must be what they meant by 'so close, yet so far'.'_

A gently tap snapped Hitomi out of your reverie and almost made her jump out of your skin, literally. She slowly turned her head to meet the smiling face of a blonde model. He had opened his mouth to speak when the classroom door slid open.

"…Am I interrupting something?" inquired a fascinated voice. They both swivelled their heads to face the intruder and saw that it was a red-head with matching eyes. You both flushed, understanding what he was implying. He looked at Hitomi. "Is that your girlfriend, Kise?"

Hitomi immediately went into a state of denial and stammered, "O-Of course not! Who would want to date this idiot?!" And with that she stood and quickly stuffed everything in her bag and stormed out.

* * *

"O-Of course not! Who would want to date this idiot?!" he listened to Hitomi say. _'Most girls besides you…'_

He watched as she stormed out of the classroom agitated and clearly embarrassed, leaving only him and his friend. A silence had settled after the sliding door was slammed shut loudly, just telling them how much force was put into doing so. Kise coughed and asked the red-head, "So, Akashicchi…what are you doing here?"

Akashi gave him a piercing stare that unnerved him and answered, "I'm here to retrieve something I accidentally left behind."

Kise sweat dropped. Akashi didn't need to give him that long-winded explanation – just a simple "I forgot something." would've done – but who was he to question his captain's way of talking? Not him.

...It wasn't like he was afraid and didn't want to get punished. Not at all…

"And Kise, you're late for practice." Akashi informed him with a pleasant smile.

"Eh?" Kise glanced at the clock nailed to the wall and saw that Akashi was right. "Ah, crap!" And with that he dashed out of the room, his bag trailing behind him.

_'__Akashicchi could've told me sooner! I spent too much time teasing Chumoku-san!'_

* * *

Left alone in the classroom, Akashi looked at the door where his two classmates had rushed out in a hurry.

"Hmm, interesting." He commented with a smirk, fingering the shogi pieces in his pocket.

* * *

The next day Hitomi went to school, she did what she usually did, come to school and sit down alone, avoid a certain blonde, be a good student, avoid a certain blonde, eat lunch, avoid a certain blonde, go to the library, avoid a certain blonde, go to class, and avoid a certain blonde…did she mention avoid a certain blonde? Yeah, because that was what Hitomi usually did all day; kind of hard since he sat right behind her and had a habit of annoying the hell out of her. But seeing as how she was able to accomplish that, it was a good day; well, in her books anyway.

After school, Hitomi went to the library to sort out books as she was on duty. It was quiet and practically empty, just the way she liked it. She hummed a short tuneless tune as she sorted the humungous pile of returned books back to their shelves. She worked better in peaceful environments, so she diminished the pile of books that needed to be sorted quite quickly. It wasn't long before Hitomi reached the last pile of books – sorting the books into what genre they belonged to helped as well – as picked them up, moving to the non-fiction area about sports. With how the library was set up, this specific was at the opposite end of the room on one of the shelves that out looked the windows that bordered one wall of the library.

Imagine her surprise when Hitomi saw her red-headed classmate from the day before. She had almost lost footing, but was able to stop tripping in time, as well as prevent any books she was holding from falling. Altogether, Hitomi had managed to avoid causing a scene and embarrassing herself. After she composed herself, she hid to the side behind a bookshelf and slid down with her back against it, letting out an inaudible sigh of relief. God, Akashi Seijuurō was unnerving, his mere presence could make anyone feel insecure and inferior – her included.

He had been sitting on a chair with one leg propped up. He was playing a board game. S_hogi_, Hitomi concluded. He was facing away from her, sitting in front of one of the windows to be more exact, and had a concentrated expression plastered on his face.

She hadn't talked to him much before – not that Hitomi talk to many people since not many people notice her or want to be her friend. She was average and had good relationships with most people in her class, but that was it. Most of them forgot Hitomi after the year ended anyway – and she had no intention to start now. Hitomi disliked being in his presence since it felt like he could stare into her soul, and he could see what type of person she was and was judging her for that. It was like he stripped her down and she felt bare and exposed; just like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Gathering her nerves, Hitomi took a huge breath and silently collected the pile of stacked books from the floor and put on a poker face to hide her discomfort. She stepped out from behind the shelf and pretended that she didn't notice him and began placing the returned books in their proper places. She mentally sighed in relief as Akashi didn't interact or disturb her. She was going to get away safely and unscathed, she could tell.

Normally Hitomi would have made her escape as quickly as possible, but she had let her guard down and decided to exit slowly. That was a huge mistake on her part. Just as Hitomi were about to leave, a commanding voice called out from behind which automatically caused her to freeze and stopped her effectively in her tracks, "Stop."

She gulped and she felt very self-conscious. Even though Hitomi wasn't looking at him directly, she felt his looming aura behind her. _'I spoke too soon._'

Hitomi slowly cranked her head around and saw him still in the position she had seen him earlier. He wasn't even looking at her, yet she still felt his empowering presence. Usually when someone was being as rude as he was – speaking to someone without even looking at them; it made them seem cocky and Hitomi absolutely hated that – she would tell them off, but she didn't have the heart to even feel a spark of rage. Even though Hitomi had only ever inspected Akashi from a distance, she could tell what type of person he was. She always had the ability to see through people and discern things that most wouldn't be able to, even if they were extremely close to that person.

Hitomi had been alone for most of her life. Her parents were almost always abroad, and when they did come home, they either had meetings or came home extremely late at night when she was asleep and left early before the sun even rose in the morning. They never seemed to have time for her and Hitomi had even wondered if they loved her at all. It was a silly thing to question herself, and as a youngster she had always told herself that they did, after all, love was unconditional. It was as she were growing up that Hitomi started doubting herself after seeing what the world was truly like. 'The pure and simple truth is rarely pure and never simple', as quoted by Oscar Wilde; and she believed it. Hitomi found out what humans were really like and she was no longer the young naïve girl she once was. She found out that love may not have been as unconditional as she had thought. The only times Hitomi had been acknowledged by them was when she did something well academically, and through that, she had determined that love was in fact, conditional.

Since she was neglected as a child, Hitomi had to fend for herself and learned many skills. Despite the hard trials she had to endure, she was able to break through and she had never regretted the things she had to do in order to gain those abilities; after all, Hitomi learnt from her mistakes. Even at school she was generally left alone. Because of the harsh lifestyle of being brought up without parents and only a housemaid who was hired by them, she already had a mature outlook on life and was excluded by the other children because of it, not to mention, being the teacher's pet didn't help her. Hitomi was bullied by jealous classmates, but had never reacted and they soon gave up. But of course, children hold grudges for a long time and had resorted to using the silent treatment against her instead, not that she really cared. Hitomi was treated as invisible, but had used this to instead examine others in her age group. That was where her ability to analyse people had stemmed.

"Chumoku-san," Hitomi heard Akashi continue with his authoritative tone, snapping her out of her reverie. She unconsciously clenched her fists instinctively as cold sweat slid down the back of her neck. This was usually when the opposite party would reply, but he was the type of person who you don't respond to until they were done speaking. And boy, he was far from being done speaking. "I have a request to ask of you."

Hitomi blinked in surprise. _The_ Akashi Seijuurō was asking her for a favour? She must be dreaming. She inconspicuously pinched herself and winced from the sharp pain that pierced her skin. Yep, it was definitely not a dream.

"The Basketball Club is in need of another manager. It appears that Momoi has been stressing lately under the pressure of all the work that she has been given by the Basketball Club." He informed, finally turning away from his game and facing Hitomi. Realisation dawned upon her face as she realised what he was getting at and she were preparing a speech of protest mentally that would seem like a reasonable idea to deny what was going to be asked of her. By accepting his request, it would mean that Hitomi would have to spend more time with that despicable blonde that sat behind he in class, something she dearly wanted to avoid. Hitomi was sure she was ready when he asked what he wanted.

"May you please take up the role of being the Basketball Clubs second manager." he commanded rather that asked. Hitomi had opened her mouth to respond, but the words got stuck in her throat as your mind went blank when he directed his piercing gaze on her. Seeing as she were going to protest, his eyes narrowed before pleasantly smiling in that intimidating way of his and saying, "I hope to see you next practice."

He stayed for a couple of more seconds to let the effect of his words sink in before leaving, the unspoken "That was not a request, but an order" lingering in the air.

After his back had disappeared from sight, the fear that had held Hitomi hostage finally released her and she crumpled to the floor whilst letting out a huge breath she had no idea she had been holding. Hitomi shuddered.

**Just what had she gotten herself into?**

* * *

**_'_****_I'd rather you hate me for who I am rather than love me for who I'm not' – Christine Foord_**


End file.
